Confessions of A Greek Goddess
by Aoifeunicorn
Summary: Living with other Gods isn't easy, and Athena finds out that everybody has their secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So this story is set in Ancient Greece. This is a story of the gods and goddesses. From the ups and downs to the unforgivable, here is the story of the Villa. I don't own any of the Greek Gods/Goddesses :)**

Tuesday

It was a good day in the Villa. Everything was normal. The sun was shining through my window and woke me. I hopped out of bed and looked out. The Lake was glimmering as my best friend , Aphrodite, arose from the water. She was wearing her signature red bikini. She was looking for a man, as usual. I noticed Ares sitting on the rocks by the Lake. She chatted with him a bit. She has been out with him quite a lot recently. He was now stroking her hair. He moved in. Oh Zeus... I must stop it! She is a married woman! I sent Perceval down to flap his wing in her face or something. I watched him swoop down and hit her. She fell back onto the grass, with Ares down by her straightaway. Oh no. I just made it worse. Great. I threw on my swimsuit and ran down as fast as I could, but I was too late. They were making out. I stopped and turned on my great. Perceval flew over to me and landed on my shoulder, and we walked back up to my room. I can't believe they kissed! If only Hephaestus saw...

Wednesday

Today was relaxed. I went and met Artemis for a jog earlier and Aphrodite told us about her endeavors. Ares and Aphrodite have only started this ridiculous affair and already I feel sick to the stomach thinking about the things they did. . Aph and HIM. Oh my Zeus. I think Artemis found it a little unpleasant too.

Thursday

Today I went down to the Lake, and saw the most handsome man. He was swimming when I saw him. He turned around and came out of the water and greeted me. I know him. His hair was so perfect yet so messy. His body covered in beads of water and arms as strong as my dad's. Who was this gorgeous man? I have to say my jaw dropped a little. I froze when he started walking towards me. Did he know I was staring at him? Did he see my look of disbelief? He got closer and I realised I better snap back into reality. 'Oh my Zeus' I thought. He greeted me and I suddenly realised how wrong it was to feel this way about him.

It was Apollo, Artemis's brother.

Oh My Zeus.

Sunday

I cannot believe what happened on Thursday. I keep seeing Apollo around and I look at him and he smiles and I feel like I might die! I have to tell Aph and Artemis! No wait! I can't! I must only tell Aph...because I have a feeling Artemis might send her army after me. Oh no. I called Aph up to maybe tell her. Perceval delivered a note. Around 15minutes later she arrived. I turned around to greet her as I was moving some things around and I saw her eyes were puffy and red. 'I've done something terrible Athena'. 'I've done something terrible' she cried and her tears were black from her makeup. She sat down on my bed. ' I-I-I don't know what happened. It felt right...I don't know how he- he- got me to do it' she stammered. I was confused. 'What happened?' I asked, getting quite worried. ' I-I' She managed to get it out. ' I slept with Phobos' she cried. She put her head in her hands and wailed quite loudly. She slept with Phobos, Ares's son.

**Next chapter..**

**Find out how Athena copes with her feelings for Apollo**

**Hephaestus gets suspicious**

**Life gets tough in the Villa**

_**Chapter 2 coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So this story is set in Ancient Greece. This is a story of the gods and goddesses. From the ups and downs to the unforgivable, here is the story of the Villa. I don't own any of the Greek Gods/Goddesses :)**

Tuesday

It was a good day in the Villa. Everything was normal. The sun was shining through my window and woke me. I hopped out of bed and looked out. The Lake was glimmering as my best friend , Aphrodite, arose from the water. She was wearing her signature red bikini. She was looking for a man, as usual. I noticed Ares sitting on the rocks by the Lake. She chatted with him a bit. She has been out with him quite a lot recently. He was now stroking her hair. He moved in. Oh Zeus... I must stop it! She is a married woman! I sent Perceval down to flap his wing in her face or something. I watched him swoop down and hit her. She fell back onto the grass, with Ares down by her straightaway. Oh no. I just made it worse. Great. I threw on my swimsuit and ran down as fast as I could, but I was too late. They were making out. I stopped and turned on my great. Perceval flew over to me and landed on my shoulder, and we walked back up to my room. I can't believe they kissed! If only Hephaestus saw...

Wednesday

Today was relaxed. I went and met Artemis for a jog earlier and Aphrodite told us about her endeavors. Ares and Aphrodite have only started this ridiculous affair and already I feel sick to the stomach thinking about the things they did. . Aph and HIM. Oh my Zeus. I think Artemis found it a little unpleasant too.

Thursday

Today I went down to the Lake, and saw the most handsome man. He was swimming when I saw him. He turned around and came out of the water and greeted me. I know him. His hair was so perfect yet so messy. His body covered in beads of water and arms as strong as my dad's. Who was this gorgeous man? I have to say my jaw dropped a little. I froze when he started walking towards me. Did he know I was staring at him? Did he see my look of disbelief? He got closer and I realised I better snap back into reality. 'Oh my Zeus' I thought. He greeted me and I suddenly realised how wrong it was to feel this way about him.

It was Apollo, Artemis's brother.

Oh My Zeus.

Sunday

I cannot believe what happened on Thursday. I keep seeing Apollo around and I look at him and he smiles and I feel like I might die! I have to tell Aph and Artemis! No wait! I can't! I must only tell Aph...because I have a feeling Artemis might send her army after me. Oh no. I called Aph up to maybe tell her. Perceval delivered a note. Around 15minutes later she arrived. I turned around to greet her as I was moving some things around and I saw her eyes were puffy and red. 'I've done something terrible Athena'. 'I've done something terrible' she cried and her tears were black from her makeup. She sat down on my bed. ' I-I-I don't know what happened. It felt right...I don't know how he- he- got me to do it' she stammered. I was confused. 'What happened?' I asked, getting quite worried. ' I-I' She managed to get it out. ' I slept with Phobos' she cried. She put her head in her hands and wailed quite loudly. She slept with Phobos, Ares's son.

**Next chapter..**

**Find out how Athena copes with her feelings for Apollo**

**Hephaestus gets suspicious**

**Life gets tough in the Villa**

_**Chapter 2 coming soon!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**_**  
**_

Monday

After she confessed about what had happened, I just stood there, looking at her. She looked at my face and cried even louder. I breathed deeply and tried to process what had happened. So...she's cheating on Hephaestus with Ares and cheating on him with Phobos. Can this get anymore complicated? I sit down and rub my head. Aphrodite starts to quieten down, but the look on her face suggests that she could cry for longer. She tries to clear her head and calm down and she is successful with this. 'How did it happen' I say,looking into her eyes. She sniffled and started talking. 'Well, I went down to his cabin at midnight last night and I prepared for our romantic evening -POINTER-Aphrodite doesn't do the actual date/dinner..just the things after ;) - and got bored. I had a look around the house as it was my first time being there. I was upstairs when I heard the door open. I heard the person walk into the kitchen and close the door. I told Ares I would be upstairs waiting, but while he was in the kitchen, I hopped on the glass table in the dining hall,naked. I knew it was risky, but I do risky' she said. 'Ares came out of the kitchen and I realised it wasn't Ares at all,it was Phobos. Ares said there would be no one home,and I knew he would not lie about that' she stopped. I out my head out as to say 'That it?'. The took a deep breath and g his lip and closed her eyes. She continued with 'He looked embarrassed at first, but then he started bitinI realised he lusted after me. He looked into my eyes and said ''I've been waiting for the right moment,and it seems to have come''. 'I was confused at first, why would Phobos like me?' she asked. 'Anyways' she sniffled, 'It just happened. I don't remember. I think he came over and kissed me and I kissed him back. He got naked and we did it on the wants to meet me today at 4' she cried. She broke down thinks of the events that had happened.

Wednesday

Yesterday I told Artemis what Aphrodite had done. She was shocked. I would not blame her. I am still quite stressed about it, as Aph is my best friend and I am concerned for her. In other news I saw Apollo today. His body as beautiful as ever. I lust for him, and would die for him. He is perfect. He is caring, strong, handsome,cute and kind. I have never felt like this and I don't think I can cope with these feelings. I want to tell him...but...what would he say? 'Oh Athena, I love you too?' or 'Athena! How could you think that! You're best friends with my twin!' or 'I understand'. THIS IS KILLING ME!

Thursday: 22:00

I did something very sneaky today. I left a note for Apollo in his bag to meet me at the lake at Midnight form his secret admirer. Will he come? Will he see who it is before he arrives and not come? Am I even ready for this? I don't know but it is approaching the time. I will write when I come home.

3:00

I met Apollo at the Lake. He saw me and gasped. 'Athena?' he whispered. 'Did you send the note?' he asks. I nod silently and he takes a deep breath. 'Why?' he asks. I feel like I can't talk. I meet his ice blue eyes and I stare into them. Fear is in his eyes. I start 'The day you went to the Lake. I was there'. My voice cracked. It sounded husky until I spoke for a few minutes. ' You came out of the water and it happened. I don't know why..or how...but I feel this way about you and I can't control it'. 'He nodded and put his hand over his mouth. He is so sexy I just want to rip his clothes off. 'What are we going to do?' he starts. ' I mean...' he can't find the words. I walk over to him. Our faces nearly touch. He stares into my eyes. 'Your eyes...they are beautiful' he says. I can't take it. I kiss him. He is surprised, but kisses back almost instantly. We kiss for what seems like forever when we both open our eyes to find each others looking at us. He holds me in an embrace and he brushes my long brown hair off my face and then he kisses me. Can I just die? We kiss so passionately I forgot where we were. We kiss some more before we break off and he sits on the ground. I sit down. I move so that my legs are around his hips and we kiss and then we lay down. I did not have a thought of hesitation in my mind, it felt so right. We lay on the smoothest rock by the glistening lake. The full moon was so big. We started , we were both fully naked. We broke off again and we looked at each other. We knew we wanted to do this. It was amazing. It was my first time and he was easy. I know it now. I love Apollo

**Next chapter..**

**Athena and Apollo keep their relationship a secret  
**

**Aphrodite comes out  
**

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

I wake up to Percival pecking on my nightstand. I stretch and realise the events that happened last night. I feel elated,almost floating on a cloud. I look at the time- 13:28. Wowza! It was 3 when I met Apollo...wait Apollo... what did we do after last night? I look across my bed and see his messy, dirty blonde hair strewn over the pillows. I gasp. What if Aphrodite came in to talk and saw him? Oh my gradually opens his eyes and I get to see them , ice blue, gorgeous as always. 'Hey you' he says, twirling my hair in between his index finger and thumb. 'Hey' I whisper. I bite my gives a flirty smile and kisses me. We repeat the events of last night.

16:00

Aph comes over to talk about Phobos ,Ares and Hephaestus. We think about what we can do, Aphrodite crying in the process. I decide I want to tell her about Apollo and I. Should I? I mean, I know for a fact Aphrodite is a gossip. She would probably tell Aretimis and the rest of the Villa in an instant. If she told my dad...he would probably electrocute me with his lightning bolt. I have been a virgin all my life, and he favourites me. I don't think I've really thought this through. My trail of thought gets interrupted by Aphrodite questioning me. Whoops. Anyways, she thinks she can stay with Hephaestus, but I know and she knows, that she would long for Ares.I don't blame her, he is quite fit and has a strong body, but I know nearly everybody in the villa either loves him, is jealous of him, or hates him. I know Aph doesn't lust for Phobos, it was just a one time thing. But what would Ares say? I think he would forgive her for having a one night stand, but not with his son! We are still undecied

Saturday

I meet Apollo again. I am so happy I am with him, but we must keep our relationship a secret. I mean, my dad...well...I'd be killed, let's face the facts. I talked to Apollo about this.'Why do you have to have the leader of the Villa and the King of all Gods as your dad?' he says. We laugh at this and I say about how we must keep our relationship a agrees. 'If my sis finds out that her brother and her best friend are together...her army will be on our ass' he says. We must not tell.

Sunday

I wake up to Aph crying and sobbing more than I've ever seen. 'It's Hephaestus' she cries. 'He threw me out' I hug her and I realise that Hephaestus has been doing his homework.

She tells me the story.

'I came home last night at around 2 after seeing Ares. He had been waiting up for me, and Ares had brought me home, so he knew. Hephaestus had a one of his tools. He had heated it, so that it was bright orange. He then-' Aphrodite chocked on her words. 'He then h-h-hit Ares on the head with it-' her tears dropped on to my legs and she stopped. 'Are you okay?'I asked. 'Athena, you've been great, and I can't b-b-believe I've gotten m-my self into t-this mess.' She looked up and kissed me on the cheek. 'Thanks you' she whispered

She continued with the story. 'So, then, Ares fell to the ground and Hephaestus grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He climbed on top of m-me. He whispered in my e-ear ''You worthless bitch,I hope you rot with Hades'' He picked me up and threw me out the door with bags he had packed of my clothes' she sobbed. This was worse than I thought it would be. I mean, Aph had cheated before, and Hephaestus knew, but I think he was sick of it. She starts up again 'I lay there with Ares and I called for help, but no-one came. I kissed him and he was still breathing..but when I broke off...I c-could hear h-h-him take his last breath' she wailed louder. Oh My Zeus. Hephaestus has killed Ares.

**Next chapter**

**Ares's murder gets investigated**

**Athena and Apollo struggle to hide their relationship**

**_Chapter 4 coming soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I know as the gods and goddesses can't die, and I said Ares dies, well he just goes into a coma and can only be revived by Zeus.**

**Yup.**

**And sorry this chapter is so short. Got some writers block x(**

CHAPTER 4

Tuesday:

Today was Ares's memorial. Everyone in the villa came, except Hephaestus . Aphrodite wore a breath-taking black gown which was embellished with black diamonds. She wore a small black fascinator with a few pink feathers on it. The ceremony was held in the orchards of the Villa. It was Spring, so Persephone had fixed up some flowers to be put on the grave. After Ares's casket had been lowered into the ground , and the soil put over it , and some white and red roses planted -that's what we do to symbolise a grave in the villa, put different colour roses on the grave for respect- everyone took a minute to remember Ares and his life. Everyone left after that. It was a sad day. Apollo managed to sneak into my cabin and we had a romantic evening. Apollo is so supportive. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

Wednesday:

Apollo keeps forgetting to leave my cabin at night, although we have a great time, Aphrodite sometimes wants to talk. We haven't been caught yet, but I mean, she could have seen him here...

I love the way Apollo's hair is when he wakes up, scruffy but sexy. His face is soft, and his torso big and strong. He always holds my hips and I hold his muscly shoulders. He always twirls my hair in his fingers.I always stroke his cheek and by the time we do all these things I've mentioned, we end up doing it. He is perfect. We chat on the bed after it but then Aretimis walks in. Apollo,has very quick reflexes and covers himself with the duvet and I squish him so she can't see. 'Athena?' she asks. 'Yup' I say. 'What's that lump in the bed?' she looks confused. SHIT. 'It's pillows. I'm very sad Ares is gone and I'm just not having a good day' I pretend to look sad. She shakes her head in disbelief and then comes out with something I didn't know how to reply to.

Have you seen Apollo?

Gods.

'Um-Uh-h no' I mumble.

She looks very puzzled about my answer

'What is wrong with you recently?' she asks

She leaves.

Oh my Zeus


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**So sorry I haven't posted! School and things have just been taking up my time and ...yeah. **

**Sorry .**

Thursday:

Apollo and I have discussed ways to keep our relationship a secret. He will only visit 3-4 times a week, so I can have plans and know what will be happening. Aphrodite has talked to me some more and I've realised that Hephaestus must have been snooping, because Aph did not leave any obvious sings she was cheating. I suspect he has been using the god's messenger Hermes. Hermes is quite greedy and self -involved in my view. He would do pretty much anything for money, and this hasn't been good for some people. So I think Hermes was involved, but I can't say for sure. I am going to find out...for Aph anyways.

Friday:

Apollo brought me presents today. He bought the most wonderful roses, that Persephone organized. Persephone is so nice. Although I only see her a few times a year, she is awfully kind to is also quite pretty. She has long,brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She would make a wonderful wife to another man who would not lock her up in the underworld. Just saying.

I have started keeping an eye on Hermes. He seems to be talking to Hephaestus an awful lot. I get the feeling he wants Hermes to check up on Aph. He is a strange one...

Saturday:

I must say...this secret relationship is actually quite fun, if I must say. I like hiding it, and because Apollo and I agreed on a certain number of visits, I appreciate him more. I don't know what's going to happen if we tell...when we tell...who we tell. My dad will probably tell Poseidon and he would wash us all away with a massive wave. Hades wouldn't care...all he cares about it Persephone and his land. The Villa would be shocked. I guess I- sorry, writing this now... I am feeling quite queasy, and I have been all week... I don't know? Maybe I am ill? My stomach aches and pains me...

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Is Athena really sick?**_

_**Athena investigates Hermes**_

_**A problem arises in the Villa**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**I am really sorry I haven't posted! I am on holidays from school now so be ready for a few more chapters! :D**

Monday:

I'm still feeling really queasy. I've told Apollo about it and he says maybe we should do something about it. I don't want to raise suspicion... Anyways, some news on the whole Hermes-Hephaestus thing. I really think Hermes is involved. Apollo has been keeping an eye out as well but yesterday we were almost caught...

So I was going swimming in the lake and I happened to spot Hermes talking to Hera, then Hera went inside to talk to someone in the Ares cabins. I then saw Hermes speaking to Hephaestus. Hephaestus seemed to be getting quite angry with Hermes and I saw Hermes try to calm him down. Hephaestus was shouting and pointing to the Ares cabin Hera had just entered. Hermes ran over, knocked on the door and talked to Hera. Hera seemed to be confused at what he was telling her. Hermes ran back down. By this stage I was hiding behind some reeds beside the lake. Hermes and I had eye contact for a brief moment where he was squinting because he could not see who it was. Hephaestus glared at me and recognised me. I could see him point at me and shout .Hermes and Hephaestus ran over and I managed to run behind the Nike cabins ,but they definitely know I'm on to them.

Tuesday:

I have decided not to pursue Hermes and Hephaestus today. I am very nauseous and Apollo has been taking care of me. I'm too sick for him to join me, apparently, but I don't care. I hope Apollo will stay with me for eternity, I am so happy when I'm with him...

Aph came to visit, and so did Artemis. Artemis asked Apollo why he is taking care of me because I guess we just weren't close before and all of a sudden we are, so maybe she thinks something is going was supportive and brought me some ambrosia. She shared something very personal with me.

''You know Athena, I had the same pains when I was carrying Eros..'' She whispered.

''What?'' I said ,weakly.

''I think I know what's going on here'' she looked me in the eyes

I swallowed hard

''You and him...'' she tilted her head in Apollo's direction

I bit my lip

''you don't understand'' I whispered

'' I love him-I'' I trailed off

Aph was welling up

''I mean-I-I'' I tried to get the words out

Aph started sobbing

''My little Athena's finally got a boyfriend!'' she wailed

I laughed

We hugged

''I'm so proud of you!'' she wiped away some tears

''so..'' she said ''have you two..?''

I nodded

She started fanning her face as she held back the tears

''I'm so proud!'' she wailed ''c'mere!''

We hugged again

''Okay well, I better go''

She wiped some more tears off her face

''Talk later about the thing?'' she pointed to my stomach

I nodded

''Thanks'' I said

She smiled

She went over to Apollo

I could hear her say ''Congrats you two'' as she hugged him

His eyes widened

I laughed so much

She left

He smiled and giggled

He came over and kissed me

What a day!

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Apollo and Athena discuss 'the thing'**_

_**Athena investigates**_

**_COMING SOON!_**


End file.
